


Stardust

by Ricky_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricky_Skywalker/pseuds/Ricky_Skywalker
Summary: Anakin and Obi wan come on a mission much closer together then they have ever dreamed of being.<.<They need to sort out their past to be able to finally see what is right in front of them:Their love and desire for each other!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	Stardust

Anakin stepped closer to his masters bed in the half darkness of the tent.  
It had been a while since they had slept together in a room.  
It was just what this mission required of them. 

Again some battle droids had attacked the village nearby, trying to infiltrate it to gain more control over the planet.  
The council had ordered them to defend it at all costs but now that that was all done they would move tomorrow to the next area under attack. 

The younger one had tried to sleep but couldn’t as it was too hot in the tent.  
It reminded him of his old home planet Tatooine which irritated him. On Coruscant it was never that hot.

Feeling tired as well as dizzy from the day the younger male reached for a water bottle, drinking a few sips. Then he noticed that Obi wan was still reading something in the half dark. 

Anakin stepped curiously a bit closer, placing the water bottle on a small table nearby and tilted his head like he did it often when he was younger and watching the older one.

,,Master. What are you reading?”  
Anakin asked and stepped even closer to Obi wan who was still staring at his book and wasn’t even shortly looking up at his former Padawan. 

The older man really seemed to be focused, his blue eyes fixated on the pages. Curiously Anakin sat down on the bed of his master.

,,Anakin!”  
He said, frowning and now finally looking up, his eyes meeting the ones of his Padawan who was smiling amused, all his tiredness from before seemingly gone. 

,,Well you seem to be really caught up in whatever this is master.”  
Skywalker reached playfully out to grab the book from his master but Obi wan pulled it away and sat up more.

,,Didn’t you want to sleep?”  
He asked, seemingly annoyed. Still he didn’t do anything yet about Anakin sitting on his bed which surprised the younger one.

,,I can’t. It’s too hot in here.”  
The Padawan whined while he was still trying to grab the book. With a quick move the master grabbed the arm of the Padawan and pushed him away.

,,No need to annoy your master then. Go out and join Rex and the others if your so hot.”  
Obi wan let out a amused chuckle, hoping Anakin would now finally be satisfied and leave him to his book. 

The older one prayed Anakin would find him too uninteresting and just join Rex but he also knew that his Padawan wouldn’t leave him alone as he still wanted to know what he was reading. 

While he was thinking about it Anakin grabbed his book again.  
This time Obi wan pushed him with a quick move off him so the former Padawan was laying on his back on the older ones bed. 

Anakin made a surprised gasp as his master was suddenly above him and looked up at him with wide eyes, for a few seconds, holding absolutely still as well as holding his breath. 

Obi wan was looking as well down at him before he felt this uncomfortable feeling he had so often when he was around Anakin. 

This feeling that he wanted more but couldn’t have it.  
He felt this since he first noticed his own feelings for his Padawan which were more then what a master should feel for his apprentice. 

This feeling which was haunting the master and he still couldn’t understand it.  
This need of him to want more from Anakin then the younger one could ever give him in their relationship. And so much more he knew he shouldn’t. 

That’s why Obi wan tried immediately to back away, sitting up again with his book, getting space between him and confused Anakin who was still trying to process their closeness for himself.  
The face of his master so close to his, the touch of his hands pushing him down.  
That was something which didn’t happen daily to him as Obi wan avoided an sorts of physical contact but to his own surprise he really liked the feeling.  
Instinctively almost he reached slowly out with one of his hands and touched his masters arm, wanting to pull him back down, being a bit more like in a trance. 

Obi wan felt his confusion even through Anakins force signature.  
This made the master even more uneasy about the situation and he mumbled:,, I’m sorry. It’s just a book about the history of Mandalore.” 

Instantly he regretted his words as he saw how Anakins face immediately changed and the emotions he could feel through the force turned into sadness. 

Obi wan knew that Anakin was thinking about Satine and he also knew that his Padawan didn’t like her very much. Most of the time the young male really tried to hide that with jokes and comments about their relationship but it was obvious he didn’t want to be around whenever his ex love interest was there as well. 

The fact that she was making Anakin uncomfortable made Obi wan even more uneasy then him of being around her.  
The young one on the other hand had immediately tried to sit up as Obi wan said the name ,,Mandalore” and chuckled now nervously, commenting.

,,Well. You will most certainly impress the Duchess with your knowledge master.”  
And tried to get up, feeling how even the short moment of closeness was again disrupted by something.

The master opened his mouth to say something but didn’t know what to say.  
Him and Satine were just friends by now.  
A fact that the Duchess didn’t understand at times and Anakin even less as he seemed to really interpret a lot of things into there relationship which simply weren’t there. 

Meanwhile the younger Jedi tried to hide his frustration. Anakin himself didn’t really know where it came from but it really annoyed him how Obi wan constantly seemed to be focused on her and rejecting him in his mind. 

Maybe he was just sad that the distance between him and his master grew from day to day and he felt powerless against that.  
Before the master could say anything anymore Anakin rushed out of the tent. 

He didn’t understand why all this was still bothering him. The young one had Padme, the female he loved and wanted by his side and still, still he felt incomplete. Incomplete since the day Obi wan rejected him. 

x  
2 years earlier.  
x

It had been a sunny day back then.  
As always him and Obi wan we’re practicing at their favorite place in the garden of the Jedi temple on the gras and in the shadow of the trees.

The two man were completely focused on each other, using now and then the trees for attacks or as shields.  
Here no one was ever around and since it was summer it was warm and Anakin as well as his master were breathing heavily, sweating as they were fighting with the practicing swords.

The young one was only for a few seconds distracted by Obi wans sparkling eyes and the next thing he noticed was how his master was pinning him against the next tree.  
Skin on skin he grinned at Anakin while pressing him with his body weight against the rough surface of the wood. 

,,You have to be more careful my young Padawan.”  
Even though he knew that Anakin was stronger and even by now almost better then him his Padawan seemed to be more distracted at times which Obi wan used to his advantage. 

Meanwhile Anakin stared at the lips of his master, his breath was going faster.  
The truth was that the young Padawan wanted his master. He desired him so badly which was also why he had been distracted that often the last few training sessions. 

The grin on the face of his master in combination with him being so close drove Anakin back then over the edge.  
Only for a moment he didn’t have himself under control and leaned in to kiss his master, carefully but with all his desperation. 

Obi wan, confused as he was by Anakins sudden move let it happen at first but then he moved away from Anakin, saying:,, Anakin. We can’t do this. I am your master. You are my apprentice.”  
With a calm voice before simply walking away as he wanted to get out of the situation as well.

The master had secretly desired his apprentice as well but knew he could never act on his desires.  
He was used to suppressing his own feelings by now anyways because of the Jedi code, locking them away where noone could find them even for the person who was closest to him which was Anakin. 

The move of Anakin had surprised and confused him to the core and so he was naturally trying to flee from it but also to resist his own desires better. 

Kenobi was leaving Anakin with a boner under his robe, blushing all over his face, leaning against the tree, trying to process what had just happened. 

Back then Anakin promised himself to never talk or act on his feelings and desires forwards his master again as he was very certain that his master didnt feel the same for him. And still, still they always bothered him. 

To this day.  
Since that day everything had been different.  
There wasn’t that easiness in everything they did together anymore as it was before the kiss. 

The Master never talked about the kiss as he thought it would make it the Padawan easier to forget what happened. 

Obi wan knew exactly that attachment was forbidden. For the boy and himself.

Anakin on the other hand tried distracting himself.  
He tried to cling on the first person they met.  
Back then he called it love but now he knew that he needed Padme. 

He needed her as a distraction from his feelings for the now more cold and reserved Obi wan who was everything he had in the order. 

x  
Present  
x 

Angrily Anakin stormed out of the tent.  
Why did Obi wan do this to him?  
Was it to mock him that he still had feelings for him?  
To torment him? 

Rex who was sitting with Cody and a few other troopers far away from the tent of the two Jedi,in the distance, playing a card game, looked surprised up as Anakin stromed out of the tent and ran into the forest near their campsite.

,,General?“ he called after him.

The young Jedi ignored the trooper completely and disappeared in the forest still being full of rage.

Anakin was mad at himself for still having feelings for his master despite having a relationship and he was mad at his master for again touching him like that. 

He was even mad that his master red this stupid book which he was probably only reading because of her.  
What was so good about her anyways? 

In his frustration Anakin punched a tree and instantly regretted it as his fist started to hurt. He had used his wrong hand.  
The young male whimpered angrily, trying to ignore the pain. 

Meanwhile Obi wan got up to look for his Padawan, at first calming down the troopers, telling them everything was okay and then following Anakin. 

Meanwhile in the forest something hit Anakin from behind and made him pass out. 

Obi wan had felt Anakins emotions and started to shout for his Padawan, starting to run into the direction where he had last felt Anakins rather angry force presence. 

Then he saw a wild Blurrg towering over his unconscious former student who had obviously disturbed it. 

Quickly Obi wan reached out per force to the animal and calmed it down so it stepped away from Anakin who luckily didnt seem to be injured too badly.

The Blurrg walked away into the forest again. 

Immediately Obi wan sprinted to the younger one and checked his vital signs before trying to wake him up. 

It seemed as if the Blurrg had hit Anakin against his head from behind and made him pass out that way.

Unconscious Anakin was laying in Obi wans arms.  
Still his body seemed to feel the warmth and the force signature of the other one and snuggled instinctively closer and then started to wiggle around. 

All this reminded his master of when Anakin was just a little boy, vulnerable and shapable.  
Before all this mess happened and you couldn’t separate friend from enemy anymore. It was a lot easier back then. 

Anakin was moving a bit and opened his eyes.  
Obi wan who was kneeling on the ground looked down at him very worried, hoping he would get up. 

,,Master?“  
The young male asked rather surprised.  
He couldn’t see that well in the halfdark of the forest but could rather feel Kenobis presence through his force signature. 

The confused younger male asked immediately  
,,What happened?“

But as Skywalker tried to sit up Obi wan said:,, Slowly, slowly. It’s okay.“ to calm him down.

Anakin who was still feeling dizzy from the hit against his head obeyed silently and for once wasn’t that talkative. 

,, A wild Blurrg attacked you. It hit you against the head. You shouldn’t have ran into the forest on your own and AGAIN without your saber!! You were lucky I was there Anakin! Don’t run away like that. Do you listen to me?!”

Kenobi said, being still obviously angry because he was so worried about Anakin. 

His voice was trembling slightly.

,,I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if something happened to you! Why were you running away anyways?!?!“  
Secretly Obi wan knew why. 

The Master knew Anakin was upset because of his feelings for him.  
He looked down at the boy. 

,,How much I would love to take this pain away from both of us......“  
The master thought by himself and even wanted to reach out to stroke Anakins hair which was growing longer out of his face. 

For a brief moment he considered it but then stopped in his movement as he always did.  
He knew attachment was forbidden and whatever feelings were inside of him for Anakin had no place in their relationship as he was the one being responsible.

As his teacher, his mentor, his friend and in Obi Wans point of view surely not as his lover or even partner.  
It was simply impossible. 

On the other hand the young one was now  
was rather ashamed as he realized he had put himself into danger only because of his own childish temper and mumbled as he always did. 

,,I.. am sorry Master.“  
Anakin tried to get up with all strength this time.

,,I didn’t want.. to cause you any trouble.“  
The words sounded formal and cold as he said them and he stared to the ground, trying really hard to not show that he was sad.

Anakin tried to keep his distance as he always did, trying to escape the harsh truth which was between them. 

Still Obi wan held him back and pushed him down.  
,,No. You will listen now to me. You can’t get yourself into danger like that! Not because of some emotions you believe you have!“

Instantly the master regretted his words.  
Why was he saying that?  
He was making it harder for both of them to keep their relationship like they had it now. 

Anakin just stared at his master in disbelieve for a few seconds before his expression turned dark. 

,,Why because you don’t need me to have those feelings? Because they bother you? Because they bother the Jedi Council? What is it master?“

Angrily Anakin sat up and pushed now Obi wan back who fell with his back now onto the floor, being surprised on one hand that Anakin seemed to be up that fast again and also at him being that strong. 

Meanwhile Anakin moved up and towered in anger over his master on all fours, grabbing him by his wrists so he couldn’t move much even if he wanted to.

Like that Obi wan was laying now on his back under the other male, staring up at him. 

,, Master. I’m sorry I am not good enough to be your self controlled, emotionless apprentice! I’m truly sorry my feelings bother you so much that you feel the need to distance yourself more and more from me! Those emotions I have are real!“

Obi wan was staring up with wide eyes at the other men. He hadn’t seen Anakin that angry in a while, actually since Skywalker had believed him to be dead. 

His sadness and anger was radiating from him, making his master worried. 

Still the Padawan was right.  
It was unfair how he had behaved differently around him since the kiss but the truth was that he had hoped for Anakins feelings to go away. 

Obi wan had never given himself the proper time to even consider that all that must have put pressure on the young one as well because he had most certainly felt his tension.

,,Anakin... I.. I.. am sorry..“  
He mumbled. 

This all wasn’t right.  
He knew that.  
It all felt like they were acting, pretending because of rules which felt unnatural. 

Anakin looked with sad eyes down at his master now.  
,,I really wished you being sorry.. would fix me... I really wished I..“  
Obi wan couldn’t take the sad eyes of his Padwan anymore. 

Anakin, the human he loved so deeply and saw as his only family had suffered enough. 

As Anakin had let lose of his wrists he slipped one of his hands out of his grip. 

Then he grabbed the other male by his shirt and pulled him down to him, kissing him like Anakin did it back then in the garden all these years ago. 

Shocked Anakin stared at his master with wide eyes.  
He would have never even dreamed that something like that could happen to him. 

But then the younger ones body relaxed a bit as Obi wan kept his eyes closed and his lips on his.  
Very carefully Anakin started to kiss back and relax into the touch of his master.

At this point Obi wan let out a soft moan and let his hand slip into Anakins hair. 

The master hadn’t kiss anyone since he was a lot younger.  
Attachment was forbidden and he certainly didn’t kiss someone if it had no meaning for him. 

Still he couldn’t see Anakin who he loved not suffer anymore like this.  
Also he had desired doing this again all the time since back in the garden. 

Obi wan had tried to be strong for both of them over the years, not even once even considering giving in as he had also noticed his Padawan had found someone else.  
He had thought Anakin would have moved on and their relationship would have been fixed.

But that didn’t happen.  
Even though all that was in the back of Obi wans head he couldn’t stop himself from kissing the young male.

The masters own desire hadn’t mattered in the past but now it for once did.  
That’s why he allowed himself as well as his apprentice to just act on their instincts and it felt so good. 

Obi wan had pushed all this back for the sake of being a good Jedi.  
For the sake of having something like a normal relationship with his Padawan but he noticed already how much this behavior of him had damaged Anakin. 

He pulled Anakin more down.  
For once in his life he would just ignore everything the Jedi had tried him to teach. Just for this men. This men he loved. 

Anakin was confused by the kiss of his master but he adapted quickly and kissed back. 

This time all the desire which had build up over the years went into the kiss.  
A needy moan escaped the younger ones lips as well as he was biting into the lower lip of Kenobi.

Both of the males soon started to stroke each other and tongue kiss wildly.  
Noone of them seemed to want to stop and for a short amount of time they forgot who they were. 

They were just living in the here and now.  
Anakin was eagerly trying to get with his hands under Obi wans robe and whimpered as there were way too many layers, kissing his master even more desperately to make up for it. 

Meanwhile the older male acted much more gentle, carefully sitting up so Anakin sat now on his lap.  
He fondled with his hands through Anakins hair and then started to kiss the neck of his Padawan who whimpered und protest as their lips separated. 

It didn’t matter that they were on the ground in a random forest in the middle of nowhere.  
They had each other and only that mattered.  
Anakin as well as Obi wan felt that this was all they would have. 

Still Obi wan was the one stopping them.  
,,Anakin... we can’t.. This should have only been a kiss. Not more...“

The Padawan was out of breath, being aroused as well as all flustered.  
Obi wan felt how his body was as well giving him clear signals as well that he himself wanted more.  
Still the master tried to stay rational. 

,,Cody and the others could show up here at any minute. We will continue this not here and not now.“

The master tried to be realistic and the responsible one for both of them even though he wanted the boy probably as desperately as Anakin wanted him. 

,,But.. Master.. please... Just this one time.. Please..“  
Anakin pleaded needy and his lips were kissing his masters neck which was driving the older one crazy. 

,,Stop.“  
He only gasped and pushed Anakin gentle away. 

,, Promise me... then.. we will continue this later.“

The only thing Obi wan could respond was nodding while he was pushing the young one off of him.  
He was short before just giving into his needs and just taking the boy right then and there. 

Those thoughts scared him so much that be immediately tried to get up and nearly stumbled over his feet. 

Nervously blushing he tried to arrange his clothes and brush the leafs of his body, looking away from the other Jedi on the ground. 

Confused Anakin just sat on the ground.

,,We.. will continue this in the tent...“  
Obi wan could only say.

The masters hard dick as well as seeing his Padawan sit there with this tempting expression on his face didn’t make it easier for him to get up in the first place or walk away. 

Meanwhile Anakin immediately got up, chasing his master like a hungry animal.  
Silently he was following him like a wolf his alpha.

The lust was radiating from him and it made Obi wan shiver in excitement but also shame. 

Still he forced himself to walk back to the place where the troops had build up their camp.

On half of the way through the forest a few of the troopers walked in their direction.  
Codey was under them.

,,General Skywalker. General Kenobi. Are you alright?”  
He asked before his eyes went confused over their appearance.

Obi wan had leafs in his hair and Anakin was dirty all over. Quickly Obi wan responded.

,,Yes. Everything is alright Cody. Don’t worry. Anakin just had a little.... “

Anakin interrupted him.  
,,Accident! Yes.. I was attacked by a giant Blurrg but Obi wan saved me. Everything is under control.”  
Anakin added with a nervous chuckle to his explanation  
and Obi wan suppressed the desire to step onto his foot. 

It was obvious Anakin was acting more awkwardly then usual.  
He was just not really good at acting or hiding his emotions from the eye of others as his Kenobi was.

Cody seemingly confused only responded.  
,,Good. Very good....” And then turned himself awkwardly to go with his men.

,,Thank you anyways Cody!”  
Obi wan added now as well a bit awkwardly, feeling bad for the Troopers who searched for them while they were sharing kisses in the forest.

,,Sure thing Sir!”  
The trooper said, walking back to the campsite with his men, whispering with his men in the distance.

Meanwhile Obi wan and Anakin we’re standing silently in the forest till they couldn’t hear them anymore, only the light of Obi Wans saber shining as he had used it to light their way.

Then as the troopers were far enough away he said:,, See! What if they had seen something? Come on!”

Obi wan walked into the direction of their tent.  
Anakin meanwhile chuckled behind him while Obi wan shook angrily his head but couldn’t suppress a grin as well after a few seconds.

The younger one stared at his master silently, the desire to touch him growing by any minute. 

So often he would have fought against this desire but now he knew as soon as they have reached the tent he wouldn’t have to anymore which made his desire build up even more.

That’s why as soon as they had reached the tent Anakin really didn’t hold himself back any longer and just pushed his master immediately down onto his own bed as the older one turned around to him with questioning eyes.

Obi wan didn’t resist but gasped a bit surprised.  
Still as he was sitting down on Anakins bed without protest and tried to suppress a grin. 

His Padawan had his eyes focused only on him and through their bond the Master could clearly feel the excitement inside of Anakin.  
The young one stepped closer and then stood a bit unsure in front of Obi wan. 

Now suddenly he wasn’t that confident in himself anymore and wasn’t sure if his Master really had meant it in the forest. 

It was completely silent in the tent, around it and both of the males could feel the tension between them in the air which got even more intense as it was except a small light of a Monitore completely dark in the tent.

It was even darker then before in the forest.

Still the former Padawan didn’t have to worry long if his master would proceed or not as the hands of the other male moved slowly over his thighs and made the worries of the younger one vanish. 

Anakin looked down into the icy blue eyes of Obi wan and it was as if he could finally see what his Master had hidden from him over the years. 

The lust which had build up inside of Kenobi as well and he now let the young one see. 

He leaned forwards and kissed Anakins thighs really gentle, whispering: ,,A.. anakin.“ before carefully moving his hands and touching the other ones back and then butt before stopping and looking up as if the other male was really okay with what he was doing.

But now that his master teased him in a way like that Anakins knees started to shake and he couldn’t help it but get even harder then he was before which was enough for Obi wan to be reassured that what he was doing was also arousing for the younger one. 

With his hands shaking Skywalker touched the hair of Kenobi, being overwhelmed with the whole situation, suppressing a few soft and needy moans. 

Then after teasing Anakin for a bit Obi wan pulled him carefully down onto the bed. 

Nervously Anakin got onto the bed, looking with wide eyes at his master.  
It didn’t happen often that the younger male was on a loss for words Kenobi noticed surprised but before he could think more about it Anakin leaned in and kissed him. 

The master allowed his young former to take control of the situation for a while, letting the hands of the young one roam freely over his body and his hair, hoping it would calm the other Jedi a bit down. 

Weirdly enough Kenobi wasn’t nervous at all.  
Anakin’s presence made him rather calm and it really felt so natural what they were doing that he wasn’t even second guessing himself. 

Skywalker on the other hand tried to undress his master nervously.  
He had the feeling he had to use his chance before it passed, before his master could change his mind which he was mostly afraid of after all those years of rejection from his side.

Anakin was clumsy, his hands shaking and his body shivering in arousal while he tried to open the sleeping robes of his master.  
He couldn’t control the reactions of his body very well which was partly because of his immaturity and partly because it was Obi wan. 

In his mind he tried to apply all the things he ever did with Padme onto Obi wan.  
But after a few seconds he noticed this here was something different.  
They were both males. 

Anakin panicked a bit as he realized he had no idea what he was doing and was for one of the few times in his life not his usually self confident and funny self as he didn’t want to disappoint his teacher.

Searching for help of the older one he looked at his master who already felt the younger ones discomfort and needs. 

,,Let me do this. Trust me.“  
Obi wan said before flipping them that he was on top of Anakin.

Immediately Skywalker relaxed as he felt safe with his master being in control.  
Affectionately Obi wan smiled before leaning down and kissing Anakin. 

,,Dont worry. We have all night and I will take my time young one.“  
The master said with a smirk before taking Anakins shirt off who was giving submissive moans from him.

Normally he would have tried taking the lead but with his master it was different.  
He trusted him since he knew him and he knew he could just relax. 

Slowly he was becoming someone else till his only thoughts were in the here and there.  
The former Padawan of Kenobi was lowering his force shields, something he didn’t do in a very long time, letting his master into his mind and just giving into all the pleasure which came with feeling the master in his mind. 

Only this night he wanted to feel safe and not only that. He wanted to please his master. ,,Master... P-please..“

In his mind he showed him pictures. Pictures of what he imagined them to be like. What he wanted Obi wan to do. 

Obi wan on the other hand had really relaxed into the situation.  
For once Anakin seemed to really obey and listen to him which made him feel in control over their situation as well as safe. 

The young male was fully surrendering. Something he never did when he was around the master.  
He always talked back or tried to prove his master something.  
The older one was proud that he would be the person Anakin surrendered to. 

His Padawan had always been very proud since he was little. And since Obi wan knew how much Anakin always felt the need to prove himself and to control the situation this behavior made him even happier.

It made him feel like he was something truly special. Someone truly special. 

With these thoughts in mind Obi wan started to undress the younger male.  
At first slowly, kissing every inch of his upper body while doing so but then as he felt Skywalkers desire rising and his thoughts racing he got a bit faster and rougher with the undressing part till Anakin was laying naked in front of him. 

The younger ones dick was completely hard and he clawed at the bedsheets, having his eyes closed in lust and embarrassment. 

Still he tried to hold still, seeing by now also what his master desired as he as well had lowered his force shield at some point.  
He wanted to be a good lover to Obi wan. 

Slowly Anakin spread his legs for the master as he saw in Obi wans mind that he desired that, trying not to think even too much what was happening but focusing on the pictures and instructions in the mind of his master. Letting him guid him and the whole situation.

Carefully Obi wan touched Anakins hard dick, stroking over it, testing out how much affect this had on the young one. 

Anakin tried to suppress his own moans, shivering, having his eyes closed and biting his lip, trying to get adapted to the new sensation. 

But then the young one suddenly felt it.  
The unconditional love of Obi wan for him.  
It was the first time that Obi wan had given him permission to be emotionally that close to him and read his mind with the masters force shield completely gone.

Anakin opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his master. Then he wrapped both arms around him and kissed him gentle. 

,, Take Your clothes off... Please I can’t take it anymore Obi wan.”  
Anakin pleaded while pulling in Obi wans robe roughly, nearly ripping it. 

The master chuckled, sat up and took it off himself.  
,, As impatient as always~”  
He teased him but Anakin could see what his master wanted to do with him as well through their mind connection so he sat up in bed and kissed Kenobi again.

Now Anakin wasn’t unsure of the feelings of his master for him anymore, now that he could feel it and also see he pictures Kenobi had held back for such a long time from him he felt happy and more confident. 

Skywalker helped the older one with undressing till both of them were completely naked, arms and legs wrapped around each other, sitting like that on the bed in the tent. 

For a short amount of time they were just completely quiet like that, Obi wan holding Anakin and Anakin holding him. 

Then Anakin said:,, Master... Please.. Let’s try.. this..”  
He showed Obi wan a picture of the other Jedi being inside of him.  
,, I... want... to.....”

His voice was not more then a whisper and then broke. Anakin was searching for help and looked into the eyes of his master. 

He had phantasized about that for years secretly, desperately wanting his master in the lonely nights in his room.

Kenobi met his eyes and smiled. ,, Anakin. Don’t you think that that would be a bit too much for you for today? I ...don’t want to hurt you.. Besides. There are several other ways I can cause you pleasure..”

Kenobi said and carefully moved with his hand again to Anakins dick.  
The young man clawed at the shoulder of his master and let out soft moans while Obi wan was teasing him before grabbing rather roughly Kenobis hard member as well. 

,,Please.. master.. Please.. Let’s.. try.. at least. I want.. this...”  
Anakins sweet whimpers, the pictures the younger male caused in his head as well as Anakins rather rough touches made Obi wan say:,, Alright. Just.. let me try to prepare you properly alright?”

Anakin nodded and blushed. He didn’t know what has gotten into him but he knew one thing. He wanted this.  
Obi wan kissed Anakin and said then:,, Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Anakin obeyed, watching his master get up in the half darkness, walk over to the box with his stuff and getting out some oil which was normally for scar treatment. 

Then he walked back to the young Padawan who was laying blushing on the rather small bed and looking at him with big eyes which were filled with desire. 

He pulled his master again gentle down and started to kiss him softly on his lips, wanting as much closeness as possible between them. 

As soon as Obi wan got onto the bed Anakin stroked eagerly over his upper body, covering his torso with soft kisses and light bites before pulling the soft moaning Obi wan down and wrapping his legs around him. 

The Padawan was laying down obediently and kissing his neck while pulling him down and top of him, whispering:,,I want.. this.. I trust.. you. Please..”

Obi wan was really amazed by the younger ones enthusiasm but he couldn’t deny that he also wanted this.  
This night he wouldn’t stop both of them.  
He had given that up in the forest when they both kissed. 

That’s why he carefully applied some of the oil onto two of his fingers and said then to Anakin:,, Relax for me.”  
While kissing the young Jedi he let his fingers slip carefully into Anakin who was to his own surprise a bit lose already down there. 

The former Padawan had his legs spread and kissed him, showing Obi wan pictures of were he had pleasured himself in the past while thinking of his master, making him vulnerable as he shared his deepest needs and emotions with his master. 

All this made Kenobi groan as well as he saw how much the younger one in the past had hoped and desired something like this to happen that he even had touched himself in such a way.

Obi wan knew Anakin was ready for him. He could feel it at the way he moved into the touches as well as how lose he was that this was a way he really seemed to enjoy to be pleasured. 

Obi wan didnt really know if those were Anakins thoughts controlling his own partly already but he also didn’t care anymore. He had chosen to give his former apprentice whatever he could and not hold Anakin back in any way mentally or physically. 

,, See Master... Aah.....” Anakin whimpered and  
couldn’t end his sentence as Obi wan had found his sweet spot and massaged it now rather roughly as Anakin had requested it of him. 

It made Skywalker squirm on the bed, forgetting everything, almost screaming if he wouldn’t have held his hand over his mouth.

Seeing Anakin like this made Kenobi happy.  
Anakin belonged to him and he was proud of that that he was the one giving him this sort of relief.  
The older male desired as well the beautiful body of the beautiful male now himself which he couldn’t deny. 

Obi wan couldn’t hold back long anymore but also didn’t want to.  
,,Anakin. I want to fuck you.. so bad..”  
He moaned, surprised those words left his lips, surprised about his almost possessive growl. 

Both of the pictures inside their heads were becoming one and he felt Anakins thoughts mix with his, forcing him to act more quickly. 

,,Anakin..... Urgh.. Aah..”  
He just said as he tried really hard to add another finger and at the same time cover his dick already with oil. 

Anakin was at this point nearly controlling in his pure desire Obi wans mind, forcing his teacher to hurry more up.  
Kenobi eventually pulled his fingers out of Anakin just to replace them with his dick. 

As much as he wanted to be careful with his former Padawan it was one of these rare occasions the controlled Obi wan really lost his control. 

He slipped into Anakin with a deep moan, which made the young padawan scream in pain as well as pure pleasure. 

,,MASTER. MASTER. AAAH.”  
He cried out but wrapped immediately his legs and arms around his master who was himself overwhelmed by the sensation.

Anakins emotions and his were one in this exact moment. He could feel the need of the other one and he let himself be guided by it. 

Roughly he started to move inside Anakin who couldn’t cope with the sudden pleasure and was moaning, squirming and begging words underneath him. 

After a while Obi wan grabbed Anakins dick roughly and could feel how the young Padawan was cumming shortly after, not being able to control his own lust. Skywalker was shaking heavily as his cum covered Obi Wans hand and his own tummy. He moaned at the incredible sensation loudly, scratching over Kenobis back.

The sensation of Anakins climax Obi wan could feel as well made the master thrust a few times hard and fast into the moaning Anakin, almost a bit too rough, till he was cumming himself with a loud gasp, trying not to fall immediately onto Anakin. 

Their minds were one, tangled in each other.  
Both of them were breathing heavily, Obi wan laying on top of Anakin, being inside of him, slowly gaining the control over mind and body back as well as Anakin.

Kenobi then realized he really had lost control back there a few minutes ago and looked at Anakin who grinned underneath him and returned his gaze. 

,,Master I really didn’t know you had that in you.”  
The young one said and tried not to start laughing. 

Skywalker was so happy, relieved.  
Anakin would have never dreamed of something like this to actually happen. 

Obi wan blushed a bit but didn’t move, being a bit surprised how powerful and uncontrolled Anakin actually had been in their connection. 

Carefully he stroked over the chest of Anakin, being still busy with the sensations he had before and a bit in disbelief what had just happened. 

,,Obi wan?”  
The younger one asked and lifted his chin up so the older one looked at him. 

Their eyes met and Obi wan said:,, Anakin... we... shouldn’t have done that. You... have a girlfriend, we are both Jedi..”

Slowly his doubt from before got back into his mind as their strong force connection faded and he tried to get up. 

But Anakin held him by his arm. ,,Master. This was something I wanted to do for a very long time with you. I.. I... love you.”  
There. The young Padawan had said it. The eyes of his master widened.

,,Anakin....”

,,Please listen to me master. I.... only date Padme to distract myself from you. All I can think about is you! Your scent. Your presence! I felt that you feel the same in our way of connection before. You... love me as well! We don’t have to hold back anymore or pretend. Please stay with me just this night. Just this night I don’t want to pretend like we always did over the years...”

Obi wans former Padawan had tears in his eyes while he was saying all that.  
The teacher knew he was right, everything Anakin said was the truth. 

That’s why he was again laying down next to Anakin, kissing him on his forehead, hugging him as tight as he often did when Skywalker was a little boy and needed comfort after a nightmare. 

He pulled the thin blanket of the small bad over their bodies.

,,I am here Anakin. I am here.”  
He said, feeling how the younger one slowly again relaxed into his touches. 

There was no point in hiding anymore.  
Their connection had crossed a line and Obi wan knew there wouldn’t be a return from that anymore.

Still he tried not to think too much about it and instead focused on pictures of happier times when Anakin was young and the garden where both of them were so happy. 

Skywalker was watching those pictures and felt the emotions through their force connection and comforted like that fell asleep quickly in his masters arms, having snuggled very close into Obi Wans chest.

In those uncertain times this was everything they had and Kenobi knew that. That’s why he also relaxed and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around the other one as if nothing ever could separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will continue this fanfic in the future with a second part.  
> Let me know if you liked it ;)  
> ( This was my first fanfic. Lol. Hope it wasn’t toooo bad for that.)


End file.
